After
by annaflower
Summary: What happens right after Wade said "Hey."?
1. Chapter 1

When she looked at him he knew that there was something amiss.

"You are ok?"

She nodded. And again this half smile appeared on her lips. She started to rub her palms against each other. Than looked away, and after a split second again at him.

"They.., he called of the wedding…"

"Lavon?"

She still rubbed her palms against each other and started to chew on her bottom lip. She seemed not to have heard his question so he tried again.

"Did Lavon say why?"

"It was George."

And suddenly he felt naked. He averted his eyes. Turning to the other side of the bed he murmured "So, then hmm, I better should be going…..hmmm"

She didn't reply and he just nodded to himself "Right. Wade Kinsella. Your services are no longer needed…." He bowed down to get his underpants, quickly put them on and tried to remember, where he left the rest of his clothes.

Suddenly she heard him speaking. Again there was this half smile on her lips.

"Hey. What about something to eat? I have some old biscuits somewhere. They must be somewhere…" She took a couple of steps towards her dresser und rummaged in the first drawer. He just starred at her back.

"Right," he said.

She turned holding up a package of Oreos. He looked in her direction, but not in her eyes. Then it came back. They must be in the hallway. And an involuntary smile graced his lips. Then he shrugged, went past her in the hall and picked them up from the floor. He dressed quickly.

"Wade. What's wrong? You don't have to leave." She stood in the door and watched him shrugging on his jacket and the stuffing the cravat into his pocket.

His lips curved as if he would smile. He looked at her and actually in her eyes.

"Yes, I do."

He turned. His hand already on the door knob ready to open he said, "I wish we had had better timing. But - that's sounds strange coming from me," his voice made this weird sound in the back of his throat, "I, I really hope you are going to be happy with our Golden boy."

And then he stepped outside and closed the door gently. He stopped for a second on the veranda and then walked without any hurry to his house.

If he had been dramatic he would have thought that the weather would fit his mood but so he just thought sensibly, that he really had to get a new apartment


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who left such kind comments. __I really appriacte it! A__nd special thanks to my beta reader Tutourgirl23 who did an amazing job. _  


_I hope the pace of the story is ok. I just realised time goes really slow in my Bluebell universe._

II.

She kept standing in the hallway for some time, still holding the Oreos in her hand. Just when her feet started to tingle due to the cold she snapped out of her daze, but still her mind was blank. She tried hard to think because that's what she always did. Thinking, analyzing, deciding but this time it was as if there was nothing in her head except a vacuum of nothingness. The first coherent thought she was able to form – or at least something quite similar to a coherent thought - was, that she felt as if someone had sucked her brain out of her head. She laughed at this because that sounded like Wade and she wondered whether he had snatched her brain. Giggling she walked back into her room where her eyes fell on the unmade bed and she smiled. Her thoughts drifted to what happened there just a while ago and a funny feeling spread in her stomach. She went to the bed, laid down and smelled the mixture of him and her. She closed her eyes and the images of him came back unbidden. She felt exhausted in a good way and thought, who needs thoughts when she has images? And again this half-crazy giggle escaped her because she sounded like Wade again, and thought that he definitely had her brain snatched away. She felt asleep.

When she woke up the next day she felt a warm unknown glow inside her. Slowly her memories came back and pictures flooded her mind. She had actually spent the night with him. She couldn't stop smiling. She wondered whether he felt the same, whether he thought of the night as she did. And weirdly it had felt intimate not at all as she would have thought a one night stand would feel. She frowned. Had it been a one night stand? Did he think that it was a one night stand? Did he think that she thought it had been a one night stand? It's that why he left? And then she remembered that there had been something else right before he left. George! Oh my god! Abruptly she sat in her bed. That had been real, right? George. Him being at her door, saying that the wedding was off? And he had kissed her. Unconsciously her fingers touched her lips and lingered there. A huge grin spread over her face. What kind of weird joke was that? Just when she decided to let it go he turns up. Oh my god. Everyone will hate her but him. And Wade? Oh god no. He will hate her too, and now for real.

She let her self fell straight back on to her bed. She wished she knew what to do. But she had no clue. Surely, she was meant to be with George, right? He said so himself. And didn't he call off the wedding? Declared his love. Well, not his love but something quite close, no? Her thoughts went in circles. She loved George. And Wade, well Wade was Wade. And the night was, and here her thoughts usually stopped for a while because images came flooding back and a strange feeling located in her stomach. Well, technically not in her stomach, but at least in the region, rose. To prevent herself from freaking out completely she stood up, got dressed and just before she went outside she saw her reflection in the mirror and caught herself saying, "Look at you. It must have been special."

XxxxxoxxxxX

When he woke up the next day his first thought was a feeling, a warm undefined glow in his stomach. Just when he opened his eyes and saw his old couch he remembered. He swallowed hard blinked several times and closed his eyes again.

"Idiot, damn stupid idiot", his mind was blank and he kept on murmuring to himself his little rhyme to keep it this way.

He went over to Lavon's house, stopped midway, started again, stopped and finally reached the kitchen door by changing his little rhyme to "Idiot damn stupid idiot just on step after the other". And all he allowed himself to think was "Fool, you damn fool."

Outside the door to the kitchen of the main house he braved himself and entered. But no one was there. A short hysterical laugh escaped his mouth, his hand waved and his shoulders relaxed. Just when he turned to the coffee maker the door opened and he heard her light steps. Involuntarily he turned around an unfamiliar burning in his chest spread and caught her staring at him.

"Hey." her voice was just above a whisper.

"Hey" He averted his eyes and fixed them on a spot right behind her but forced them again to meet hers.

"Want some real coffee?" His voice was hoarse and he tried again with a little more force "Want some" He asked holding his coffee cup up.

"No hmm, yes …but"

"Here you go."

"Are we good?"

"Are we…yes," he said shaking his head. Realizing then that he had to nod he started over by saying, "Perfectly fine just like Sylvester and Tweety," And tried a smile. "All's rosy and peachy."

He had to go. He felt trapped. But he could not. It was his fault. He was a stupid damn fool. Perhaps he could try to hate her later, but for now he had to what he did not know.

"So what's up? Any plans for today?" He cringed inwardly. From all the things he could have come up with this was the worst.

"Nope, not yet" She looked at him expectantly. He starred at her in disbelief. Just then, when he opened his mouth to say something, her phone rang and her eyes light up looking at it. "Sorry," she gave him an apologetic smile and turned away. Seeing her step outside he took a sip of coffee.

Right. Make a fool out of yourself. Please. He gulped down his coffee, stepped outside, nodded in her direction and went to his car. He drove aimlessly.

XxxxxoxxxxX

When she heard his voice she had to close her eyes because she felt giddy. She couldn't stop grinning. She opened them again when she heard the creaking which the second floorboard of the veranda always made. She looked right into Wade's eyes who nodded to her. And there was this feeling again right in her stomach or the region or whatever. She gave him her half smile and he returned it.

Just when the silence on the telephone lasted she realized that George must have asked something.

"Sorry?"

"Hey, I just asked you whether you would like to go to Mobile. Grab a coffee and spend some time together. Talk."

"In Mobile?"

"Well…" his voice sounded small now. "I just thought it might be better. Easier for everyone…. For us."

"Oh. Sure. No need to alert wolfs right."

After some silence, she asked tentatively, "Shall we meet there?"

"No, no my god no. I am going to pick you up. Ok? Give me an hour, ok? I will be at your place at noon."

"Yeah. That's sound perfect. See you."

"See you and Zoe?"

"Hmm?"

"I am glad."

"Me too."

"Then see you in a bit."

After she hung up she felt a little lost. It was Sunday. She still had an hour or so. She should probably just go and relax. She could go back to her house and pamper herself to relax.

Just when she entered her bedroom her eyes fell on the still messed up bed and something drew her there. She sat down and buried her nose in the sheets. After lying down for some minutes and thinking almost nothing she bolted up right and said to herself "Zoe, that so wrong. Just leave it, ok." She then started to change the bedding with probably a little bit more force than was strictly necessary. Afterwards she brought it straight to the washing machine, packed it all in and started quickly before she could change her mind.

When she passed the mirror in her bedroom again and saw her reflection, she looked annoyed at it. Great. Now you look completely deranged and messy. Though she took a long bath (as long as possible to still be ready when he would pick her up) and tried to arrange herself and her clothes as casual and beautiful as possible.

When she came home that night she felt as if she would walk on clouds. All seemed so surreal. It had felt so good. They had talked and laughed. The time had just flown. Well, even if they hadn't kissed still there was this feeling, this connection between them. And smiling to herself she thought strictly spoken he had kissed her when he had brought her to her door. Content and ridiculously silly smiling she went to her bathroom to get ready for bed. Just when she was about to crawl into her bed did she hear the engine of Wade's car murmuring softly and then dying. For a moment, her heart beat stopped. But then she forced herself to think of the wonderful day she had spent with George and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Readers, here we go. The third chapter is up. Thank you again for all your kind comments. I hope the way the story is taking is not to confusing. I just fancy little detours, please bear with me._**  
**

_And special thanks again to my beta reader Tutourgirl23!  
_

**III. **

It had been almost three weeks since the wedding or the non-wedding, it was Friday late afternoon and Zoe decided to go to the Rammer Jammer to leave the work and everything else behind. Her mind wandered to the past days. She had seen George almost every day. And it had been perfect, three weeks of bliss. Well. It had been perfect, hadn't it? There was a nagging feeling as if something was amiss, nothing tangible though. They talked a lot, shared their favorite books and movies, places in New York they had been to. George was funny and kind as always. Not pressuring her in any way. Well, she wasn't sure whether or not she would have liked to be pressured a bit? Thinking about it she didn't even know whether they were technically dating because aside the almost innocent kisses on her doorstep and the one time they had made out (she made this funny thing with her mouth realizing she sounded just like a teenager) at his place on his couch there was not much physical evidence that anything had changed at all. Her mind went back to the couch (and again she made this funny thing with her mouth and snorted a little bit). George was a great kisser. Everything had been perfect. They had watched the newest Woody Allen film they got to buy in Mobile (which was not the newest in any other sense), bought some sushi in honor of a truly New Yorker life style and went to his place. And somehow it started and ended a little breathlessly but nothing really followed. George seemed a little flushed. Or had his look rather been confused? She stopped suddenly. She didn't know. Sometimes she just had the feeling that he was, well insecure would not quite describe it correctly. Hesitant maybe? She started to walk determinately. She won't start of overanalyzing anything. But would she really have gone ahead? She hadn't told George about Wade. At the beginning, she was simply overwhelmed that finally, finally after all this longing, back and forth George wanted her. And then thinking about Wade was just too confusing. Wade was supposed to be the distraction from George and somehow he became the distraction of George.

And suddenly without realizing it, she was in front of the Rammer Jammer. Standing before the door, threating to enter, she sighed. She missed him. She really did. And she wondered whether he would be there. The Rammer Jammer used to be such a sure place to find him but nowadays he seemed to be nowhere as if he moved away. The few times she had seen him he seemed unnaturally polite as if she would be a distant cousin not liked or disliked, simply accepted and catered for. And it hurt. He would ask her how she was doing and then leave at the next possible moment. When she tried to engage him in any form of conversation he just would be evasive. He never seemed to be at Lavon's place anymore. As if he would avoid Lavon as well. But she knew that this couldn't be true. She suspected though that Wade avoided that Lavon would notice that something was amiss. She sighed. It's all a big ugly mess she had brought herself into. She shrugged as if shrugging off her thoughts and went inside.

When Zoe had entered the Rammer Jammer it had seemed like a quite early night. Only a couple of tables had been occupied and she had found Wade easily refilling the tables. She had been just on her way when she stopped.

XxxxxoxxxxX

Wade had just gone over to a table to refill sugar and salt when he overheard Jody from the Pharmacy saying to Felicia from the Pet store:

"You know if she hadn't had her goggling eyes on George and lured him away from Lemon nothing would have separated the two LIKE FOREVER."

"You are so right. I even heard that Zoe Hart followed him to New Orleans. Just like a stalker. Urrggg."

Wade turned to their table and without thinking said trying to keep is voice as low and sweet as possible:"You know what? If you had anyone goggling you, you wouldn't have to think about Zoe goggling our Golden boy."

Both went pink in their faces but Jody recovered fairly quickly and replied acidly: "I even heard rumors that she just joined the race to impress him. I mean, how sick is that? He was joining the race with LEMON."

Starring at her audacity Wade replied even more sweetly but with an unmistakably snarl, "You know - and **I** KNOW she entered the race to help someone to win the race money because I was that person. I would suggest just get a life and get over that Golden boy is just not going after you. Have a good one."

And with a swift turnaround he was about to head back to the bar where he almost run into Zoe starring at him in disbelief. .

Wade starred right back at her, his face reflecting pure horror. What the hell was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be ….what the heck? He just shook his head and passed her.

Behind the bar he started to refill the cupboard, then cleaning the few glasses while taking care that his head was set firmly set at the task at hand.

"Hey."

No reply.

"Wade. Thank you."

Still no muscles moved.

"You know, I know that you know that I am here. You almost ran into me?" Her voice grew impatiently.

He directed his eyes somewhere in the vicinity of her head and asked warily: "So, What can I do for you Zoe Hart.?"

"Thank you".

"Coffee?"

"Wade. Could you we just please talk to each other like grown ups."

His eyes swiftly looked right into hers. "Really? You're asking me to act like a grown-up? Like how exactly? Pining after an engaged man, then spending time with the then not engaged man in New Orleans, then pining after the then again engaged man, then sleeping with the neighbor, then within matters of hours switching again and running off in the sunset with said engaged now not anymore engaged man? This kind of grown-up behavior?" His voice was low and sharp.

She swallowed hard.

"Right. I thought so. So what exactly do you want from me?"

She didn't find words.

"OK. I help you. You want to have my blessing telling you that everything is fine no hard feelings. Here you go. Everything is fine. And here is your coffee." Setting a cup right in front of her and pouring coffee in it.

Without anyone noticing George had just entered the bar and stood next to Zoe out of the blue.

"Hey Wade. Keep it inside, will you."

Wade's eyes grew big in disbelief and then very small. His voice remained low.

"Tucker. Nice to see you. But keep out of it, will you?"

"You are not going to talk to Zoe like this. She doesn't deserve this kind behavior from you."

"Wow…." But before Wade could reply Zoe cut in saying "It's ok George. Really, it is."

"No, it is not. It is not his place to judge."

"Listen George just leave it, ok?" and with that she tore him away and guided him to a table.

XxxxxoxxxxX

Damn it. He had been so good. He had learned her working schedule by heart. He had avoided Lavon's place in the morning and in the early evening hours. Only when he knew that she had been out he had gone over. He ate at the Rammer Jammer or not at all. And he had made sure that he had met her once in a while so that she could not claim that he was avoiding her. But he always had made sure that he was prepared. For what exactly he had never cared to think about. And now she just turns up out of nothing and caught him.

He had fled the Rammer Jammer as soon as Shelly had been in and now was driving. And without thinking about it he drove to a bar in Mobile parked his car right in front of it and entered.

When his eyes had grown accustomed to the relative darkness he made his way to the bar and halted abruptly. At the bar sat a blonde who looked at lot like Lemon except Lemon would never be in this kind of bar. So he took a couple of steps near the bar. Being just some feet away he realized that it was actually Lemon. Trying to move without alerting her he slowly turned around to go straight out of the bar.

"Wade. No need to pretend you haven't seen me."

Her voice sounded a little bit slurred. He haltered in his step.

"And no need to be embarrassed either."

She talked to the drink in front of her.

"I am not a secret drunk. It's just. Gave the brides maid dresses to the local shelter for their back yard sale. Guess I am not going to marry anyone anytime soon."

He closed his eyes still facing the door. He could just pretend to not have heard her. But then again. He might not be the Sunday-going-to-church-bake-your-neighbor-a-cake-kind-of-type but leaving her here alone on the verge of drunkenness. He sighed. He couldn't even get drunk these days.

He took the bar chair next to hers.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How many of these did you already have?"

"Don't know. But they are good. Want to join in?"

XxxxxoxxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, again thank you so much for kind commends and support! And special thank to my fabulous beta reader tutourgirl23. **

**This is a kind of set up chapter for the next round...**

**IV.**

Zoe and George didn't talk very much. They sat in silence at their table. Both of their minds were far away. First, Zoe had wondered how much George had actually heard. But he didn't seem upset so she figured that he just had heard Wade's last words.

Zoe couldn't get past Wade's angry eyes. They were so accusing defying everything he said. And every word that he had said had hit home. Just like that. And unlike the last time it was not as if she could blame him. Well, technically, she could because he had said it had been just sexual frustration. But just remembering the way he had looked at her when he had said that there is something between them and remembering the way he had treated her that night she, probably had not known but surely felt that there might be more on his side. And probably not just on his side she thought. Her eyes widened. "Damn it Zoe," she cursed under her breath to herself as the realization was hitting her hard. She looked worried at George, whether he might have noticed something but he seemed oblivious to what was going on.

George's mind had gone back to his morning. When George had woken up this morning seeing that it was the 7th of July. He instantly had thought of Lemon. It was the day on which he had first asked her out on a date. He remembered the date so well since it had been the last football game of the season and they had won. Everyone was crazily happy. George had been carried by his teammates since he had made the last final point to seal the deal and just when his teammates had got him down Lemon was standing there in her cheerleader outfit. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And she had been feisty and clever. And encouraged by the general euphoria he had just blurted out whether she would celebrate with him.

XxxxxoxxxxX

They had sat in silence for some time. He had ordered a beer. His initial attempts to get her going had been in vain. So he figured he would wait until she was drunken enough to not be able to resist anymore.

"We are really pitiful. Aren't we? I told you, you deserve better though."

"Please. Stop it Lemon."

"So you are saying you are not mad at her and George? You're the one who's standing above all?"

"Don't wanna talk about it, right." He sighted. He was tired. Really tired. Trying to not think about everything what had happened that night and trying to avoid Zoe while pretending to not avoiding her was quite burdensome somehow. And sitting next to a drunken Lemon didn't help the matter in anyway. He ordered another beer.

"What is it that every man falls for Zoe Hart? She is not that pretty or that clever, or….!"

"Just cut it, ok? What to you wanna from me? Putting names on her? I might be a jerk but I do have some self-respect, ok?"

She knew that she was to blame and that she had lost George for good but to admit this aloud, she just didn't feel she had the strength. It seems as if it would make it final and that she couldn't bear.

After a while Wade broke the silence and into her thoughts and added to himself "We had a moment. But I never stood a chance. Not against Golden boy who is now free and attainable. I just thought… well, anyway. It doesn't matter."

Lemon looked at him for the first time and her eyes were soft, "She really got to you, didn't she?"

He continued to star ahead and nowhere in particular.

"You know what your problem is? You always assume that people will treat you like you would treat yourself but that's not true. You have simply no self-confidence."

"Thanks Lemon. This coming from you makes me feel so much better. Thanks so much for turning all Dr. Freud on me." He grew angry. He didn't want to talk about all this. He had avoided Lavon for that matter because he knew that his friend would see right through him but Lemon pitching in was simply too much.

"Do you remember Mrs. Snyder? Fifth grade? She pinned your poem on the board and said although it had tons of spelling mistakes and all in it, that it was really good. It caught the atmosphere perfectly?"

Wade frowned at her.

"And when you found a poem in your locker you read it out aloud and made fun of it, saying that someone must have mistaken your locker for the trash can."

Wade confusion clearly showed on his face now.

"It was my poem."

Wade opened his mouth but nothing came out of it.

Lemon laughed softly and said, "Yes, right. I had a crush on you back then. I though writing you a poem would kind of – whatever. But do not worry. I am over it." She laughed again softly and continued, "What I am trying to say here is and what I did not understand back then was that you just assumed someone was making fun off you because of your poem when in fact someone only tried to be nice. It's called defense-mechanism." She sighed and added "Lashing out before someone can hurt you."

XxxxxoxxxxX

Zoe made a funny sound to snap George out of his daze.

"Oh Zoe. Sorry." He smiled at her sweetly. Why was he thinking of Lemon when Zoe sat right next to him? He should be blissfully happy. And nothing else should matter right?

He leaned to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. The background noise in the bar stopped. It seemed as if a spotlight was on them. Both their cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

She coughed uncomfortably.

He whispered, "Sorry. I just forgot where we were. Should we go?"

She nodded almost invisibly.

They stood up and went out. After a while George said, "I am sorry for what I am putting you through."

"George..."

"No, I mean it. I know that less people are coming to you than before. But…I am tired of hiding."

"George..."

"Yeah?" They stopped outside his office.

"We should probably continue the conversation somewhere in private?"

"Yes, you are right. See you at eight at your place?"

"It's probably better if I come to you."

"Ok." He leaned down and gave her a light peek on her cheek.

XxxxxoxxxxX

They continued to sit in silence. Wade had ordered a whiskey. Why should he stay sober?

"So you had a crush on me?"

"Don't let it go to your head. I was twelve and went through a kind of James Dean phase."

"We could see whether anything is left," he suggested raising his left eyebrow.

She looked at him frowning and then both said simultaneously "Nah, probably not."

"Well, for what is worth, I did like you back then. I know that you stood up for me when Travis kind of insulted my dad and made fun of me and my brother."

"Well, we had our moments."

"Yeah, we did. We were quite a good team back then, you, George and I."

She took another sip from her drink and said in a toneless voice, "I cheated on him."

He just looked at her.

She continued, "I felt lost and well, there is no really any justification for what I did. I cheated on him and he found out. I know that's my fault. I messed up really bad."

She had tears in her eyes, swallowed and shrugged. "Come on. Just tell me that I deserve it."

He shook his head. "That's bullshit. And you know it. It's not that you would have cheated on George if everything had been peachy and it's not that you both couldn't have got through it if everything else had been good." He sighed and looked straight into her eyes. "I am really sorry." And snorting he said, "And not because a not married George just swooped in and took Zoe but because I really thought you two had something, something indestructible." He touched her arm slightly with his fingers. She smiled weakly at him. They both took large gulps from the drinks in front of them.

XxxxxoxxxxX

The time had passed and it was almost midnight. Wade was still to sober for his liking but it had to stay this was because he had to bring them both home.

Just when he looked at her and thought whether she would still resist she looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes and said, "So, you want to open your own bar?" Her voice was still surprisingly clear given that she had countless cocktails.

"Hell, why do you know about that. Besides, the idea is dead."

"Well Peggy's sister is a Belle and so…"

XxxxxoxxxxX


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Readers, thank you so much for your kind words. Reviews are keeping me going! And sorry that it took me so long to update but therefore this chapter is a little bit longer. _

_And thousand thanks to my wonderful beta reader Elani! _

_Cheers, Anna._

V.

"You know what, for someone who should be blissfully happy with the man of her dreams you seem strangely interested in the whereabouts of your annoying neighbor." Lavon raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes. They were sitting across from each other at the island in Lavon's kitchen. It was breakfast time and it was just the two of them, as it had been every other day since the wedding.

"I am happy. Why shouldn't I be? I'm just wondering that's all. He used to be…. never mind…"

"Well if Lavon Hayes didn't know better he would think that something must have changed between you two. On the day of the wedding you were not on speaking terms then Bill finds you two in a barn, obviously not fighting. At least that's how the gossip goes. Then Wade does not show up for the wedding and afterwards you two start this weird dance around each other." He raised his eyebrows at her and added, "And you two do not even argue anymore."

Zoe blushed and turned to her peanut butter on bread. She had decided that the best strategy was to lay low. And as she thought about it she just had this weird feeling that this was what she actually did the whole time, because she didn't answer any questions. Not the ones which came into her mind and not those Lavon or George asked her. She cringed at the thought of George and the "talk" they had had. The "talk" hadn't gone down so well between them. George had wanted to know whether they should not be more open about their relationship and she had literally chickened out by saying that he would need more time to get over the end of such a long relationship, the town would need more time to adept and accept and she, well, she still hadn't told him about Wade.

XxxxxoxxxxX

George Tucker was a man who was widely accepted, yes even loved. But his latest antics didn't hold too well with the people of BlueBell and he had noticed it. People still greeted him but some of them only after he said 'hi' first. People still came to his office to seek his advice, but less than before. And the men of the Owl Club had written him a letter to let him know that his title was under 'investigation' and might be revoked pending proceedings. What he had noticed as well was that against all odds he didn't care as much as he had thought he would. And he wondered whether it was a relief for people to see him as just another human being with flaws, major flaws like jilting his bride a couple of minutes before the wedding. And when he thought of the wedding his thoughts turned again to Lemon. He hadn't talked to her since the wedding. Not one single word in six weeks and he missed her terribly even more than back when he lived in New York, which was quite confusing. He had tried to run into her _by accident _on several occasions because he knew her weekly schedule by heart but somehow he never managed to see her. Sometimes he saw her leave a shop or cross the street but never was there an opportunity to speak to her without him chasing her. Well, he couldn't blame her, could he?

Without thinking his feet lead him to the Breeland's home. Standing in front of the main door a sense of unease descended upon him, a nervousness he just knew from the beginning of their relationship when Brick would make his life miserable.

He rang the bell and the door was opened. Magnolia stood in the threshold looking at him as if he was a ghost.

"What do you want?"

He hadn't thought about it. He shook his head because he felt so stupid.

"Do you want to gloat? See how miserable Lemon is?"

"No of course not. Why would I want that?" He looked at her with pained expression.

"So, what is it then that you want?"

"I want to talk to her. Please."

"Why would you want to talk to her? I mean did you not say everything important already? That you want to be with Zoe Hart and not marry her? What else would there be to 'talk about.'" The last words were spat.

"I just wanted to know how she is doing … see whether she is alright..." The minute he said it he realized how stupid he must sound.

"Oh, you want to know how she is, yes?" She looked him straight in the eyes, not wavering in slightest. He had to smile because she reminded him so much of Lemon. Her tone and her mannerisms became more like Lemons with every minute and somehow he found himself strangely proud of her for looking out for Lemon.

She continued with a leveled voice. "She is fine. She has her family and her friends. And bless your heart for asking." And with that she shut the door quietly.

XxxxxoxxxxX

She wasn't a freak, standing at her window wearing sunglasses, a pair of khakis and a grey sweater looking anything but not like Zoe Hart. She just had to know what was going on, right? It was probably a little weird to follow Wade on her day off. But in the great scheme of things it seemed the logical thing to do since Lavon had told her nothing and Wade was just evasive.

She just had to wait until he went out. She had asked Lavon if she could use his car today, telling him a story about a medical case in Mobile and had parked it behind her house.

"And here he goes" she said to herself.

Wade had stepped outside his door seemingly deep in thought, a smile on his lips. Zoe frowned. Why was he smiling? There shouldn't be any reason for him to smile. Catching herself thinking this she had the decency to blush. She waited until he got into his car and then followed him at a safe distance. It was obvious he was running errands as he went to the hardware store, to Smith' Paint Shop and then he went into the café on Mocking Bird Street. Strange, she thought to herself, why would he go to a café? He could drink coffee at the Rammer Jammer, right? She parked the car at a safe distance, frowned and waited. Just shortly after Wade went inside Lemon's car came up Mocking Bird Street. She parked her car across from the café and went straight inside.

Unknown to Lemon and Zoe there was a third person sitting in his car, watching this scene and wondering what the hell was going on. He had followed her now for the third day in a row and it seemed as if something was going on. But he couldn't figure out what. The date of BlueBell 's Labor Day Party was still an awful long way away and Lemon usually did not start planning the event until the first of August.

After an hour or so Zoe saw Wade leaving the café again, and again he was smiling. Since when is he all smiles she wondered, shaking her head in disbelief. In the pit of her stomach something cramped. No, no way, that is not possible and not thinkable and not, and simply no, no way… Her heart started to pound while she tried to calm herself.

"I need to do more research" she mumbled to herself, setting the care to drive and rolling onto the street, following Wade's car.

The third person was equally irritated but – probably due to his profession – not so prone to jump to conclusions so he just thought to himself I have to do more research.

XxxxxoxxxxX

Wade just had just started his shift at the Rammer Jammer. It was already late afternoon and he had spent his free morning with _her_ trying to get things sorted out. He placed a bucket of lukewarm water on one of the tables outside the Rammer Jammer, wrung out the rag and started to clean the table. With his first movement he noticed how sore his shoulder was and hissed. When he stood straight again he realized how sore his whole body was and had to smile because it felt good. Actually, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way. And without warning he thought how he had lay next to Zoe and the way his body had ached back then. But before this thought could overwhelm him he shook his head and mumbled to himself, "No, no and no. Stop it," and tried to think of the past weeks and all that had happened to him. It was time to move on and vigorously he continued to clean the table.

XxxxxoxxxxX

She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. With Brick's permission she had taken a whole week off and she had followed Wade the whole week. Brick actually seemed relieved that she was taking a break and strangely enough he hadn't lectured her about what a home wrecker she was. He had almost treated her as usual but a little bit toned down. But she really hadn't had time to think about Brick because she had a plan to follow. She had rented a car in Mobile, bought binoculars, a notepad and a camera (although she had to admit to herself that the camera had been a little bit over the top since she did not really report back to anyone and so didn't need any proof) and was determined to get to the bottom of Wade's strange behavior. When Lavon has asked her what it was all about, the car and the strange behavior, and why she would not use his car as usual she had retorted that she needed more driving experience and wanted to see first how it would go before she eventually bought her own car. And so she had set off and followed Wade.

Today was the seventh day and after she had followed him to BlueBell again he had disappeared into the warehouse again. After several hours he had come out with Lemon and they had been laughing like silly teenagers again and she had just snapped. So when the two broke away from each other, headed to their respective cars and Wade went off in the direction of the Rammer Jammer she set her mind on getting it all out. Yes. That's what she was going to do. Once and for all.

XxxxxoxxxxX

Hearing a car door slam Wade looked up and saw Zoe stomping in his direction with a determined look on her face. She looked him right in the eyes, something she had avoided the very few times they had seen each other since the wedding. And her stare meant trouble. Before Wade could formulate a coherent thought she was right in front of him, yelling at him and pushing her index finger in his chest: "You are so low, do you know it? Using Lemon as your new bed bunny? Is this your way of getting back at me?"

"What?" Wade tried to get his head around what she had said. But before he could come to any conclusion George stood in front of him and barked at him as well.

"You son of bitch" and with that George punched him right in the face.

That was enough. There was just so much Wade Kinsella was ready to take and here it stopped. Having Zoe going wild at him and George punching him for some reason he didn't fully understand was were he drew the line. Without thinking he just lunged forward at George and the next moment the two of them were rolling on the ground. Zoe just stared at them. Wade got himself beaten up for Lemon of all people.

Almost as if thinking of Lemon would bring her right to Zoe, Lemon made her way through the onlookers, grabbed the bucket of water and emptied it over Wade and George who were still rolling round on the ground, and called out with her unmistakable snarl, "What's wrong with you? Still fighting over Zoe? Wade, stop it."

Both men stared at her as if she was an incarnation of the holy mother.

"What?" Lemon shook her head in disgust and then looked at Zoe, "Do you enjoy it when men make fools out of themselves for you?"

"For me? Who you are kidding? They're fighting over you."

However Lemon did not wait to hear her reply but got down to look at Wade's bruised and now swollen cheek. "Oh," she sighed and touched the cheek briefly. Wade flinched at her touch. His cheek burnt like hell.

"Let's get to daddy's office, ok? He should have a quick look at it."

"No, it's nothing."

"Come on, don't be a baby."

"Hey, I am his doctor," Zoe called out before she could think. All pairs of eyes turned to her. She blushed and had to swallow hard. "Well, technically he is my patient, right? I have stitched him up, once."

"You are not serious, are you?" Lemon stared at her. She helped Wade to get up and brought him to her car. Wade was too dumbfounded to think of anything and let Lemon guide him.

XxxxxoxxxxX

The crowd slowly dissolved and George and Zoe found themselves alone. Zoe looked at George and tentatively asked him, "Are you ok? I should check you up at the office…"

"No, I am fine" George replied "Besides the fact that I made a fool out of myself. I just want to get back to my apartment."

"I'll take you." She offered her hand and helped him up. He wanted to decline the offer but he felt too defeated.

When they arrived at his apartment she helped him to get up the stairs and into his apartment. They remained silent the whole way, both thinking about people who shouldn't be any of their concern anymore. But that's the problem, isn't it? To always know who should be your concern.

She got him comfortable on his couch.

"We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," she replied. She forced herself to look him into the eyes.

"I am sorry." They both blurted it out at the same time and had to smile despite everything.

"We made quite some fools out of ourselves, didn't we?"

"Yes," he conceded. After a couple of minutes he added, "We probably just need to take a break."

"Yes, "she replied relieved. "I think that would be a good idea. It seems that you need more time to sort everything out."

"Me?" He looked at her incredulously with raised eyebrows.

She stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"What did you mean that Wade tries to get back at you when he sees Lemon?"

She blushed and had to avert her eyes.

"You were seeing him?"

"We had a moment."

"A moment?"

"We slept together."

This was not real. This was not true. He let his head fall into his hands and tried to think, to find out where it all went wrong but his mind was a mess.

"When?"

"On your wedding night."

"And you were seeing each other?"

She couldn't find words. Since that night she had avoided thinking about Wade and that night, about Wade and what it meant, about Wade and how she felt about him. She had gone onto auto pilot the minute George turned up at her stairs because it was easier and because falling for George seemed the right thing to do. But with every passing day the nagging feeling inside her had grown.

"Zoe?

"George, I am sorry. I really am. And you deserve none of this. But…"

"You were dating Wade?"

"No. We shared just this one night but…I have feelings for him." The irony was not lost on her. Weren't they the exact words she had used? She saw George's face contort into pain and disbelief and she hurried to get it all out.

"And I know I should have told you and I am sorry but I didn't know it. I just was afraid and confused and uncertain what it meant and whether he felt the same and on the other hand there you were and everything has always been so easy with you. No misunderstandings, no fighting, a magical night in New Orleans, it all seemed to be perfect even you standing there soaking wet in the middle of the night felt just as if it happened in "Sex and the city number 3". And so I just thought that's how it's meant to be and I really tried but I am just realizing now that… I have feelings for him. Even if he's moved on with Lemon it's just what it is. I never meant to hurt you."

He laughed a laugh which sounded like a sob and shook his head.

XxxxxoxxxxX


End file.
